


Super Secret Side Job

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Online Relationship, Shy Castiel, Smut, Smutty, Toys, cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really didn't think he'd meet the love of his life doing cam shows for guys online  but once he locked onto those blue eyes he was lost....</p><p>It took two months for them to figure out they only lived thirty minutes apart...what happens when they decide to finally meet up??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Secret Side Job

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @DestielHardcoreLove for being the Cas to my Dean

Dean’s body was sore, he’d spent the first eight hours of his day under and over the hood of a classic Pontiac Firebird. He’d barely had time to grab a burger before bussing tables and cleaning up after drunks for the next six. He groaned as he climbed into bed and thought very seriously about avoiding his “super secret on the side job” but it was where most of his cash came from, surprisingly. If he’d be open about it he could make a pretty decent living. Hell, maybe even enough to quit the other two jobs. But, the last thing he wanted to do was tell his baby brother that he was putting on cam shows for horny guys from the internet.

He flopped against his bed and gave himself a minute to rest, he knew he’d have to get up and take a shower. He’d actually began saving his shave for the evening, because his clients at the shop and the bar didn’t really care if he was freshly shaven or not, and they weren’t looking nearly as close as the guys from his late night gig. He mentally kicked his own ass until he was vertical and made his way to the bathroom.

He cleaned himself good, never really knowing what the night would hold… he had a list of freaking crazy shit he wouldn’t do but most of it was kinda okay. Hell, he even got off sometimes. It wasn’t as bad as what people thought. Sure there were quite a few creeps, but mostly it was just decent guys who either couldn’t or wouldn’t get a date for a vast variety of reasons. He’d even had some guys that just wanted to talk, surprisingly those nights were usually more awkward. Dean considered himself a pretty easy going guy, and a really good listener, but that doesn’t mean he’s comfortable with someone paying for his conversation. He always felt like they were kinda gettin’ the short end of the stick.

He put on his favorite Black Sabbath tee. It was tight around his biceps, and dark so it was easier to see on camera. Then he pulled the clinging denim over his legs and fastened the brass buttons. Dean double checked his hair, and then scraped the small square of toilet paper from the cut he’d made on his chin. He dabbed at it a couple more times and was assured it wasn’t just going to start dripping blood after he started.

“That would probably complicate things.” He thought with a small chuckle as he sat everything up. He always pointed the computer toward a blank corner where his bed and the window (which he covered) were the only things behind him.

He adjusted the camera until he was satisfied with the angle and settings, before he clicked his profile as available to chat. He smiled as the room filled up, it always took him by surprise at just how popular he’d become online.

Dean always knew he was a fairly attractive guy, hell he’d even used it to get his way more than a time or two… but this was different.. People actually paid a monthly fee to just get the chance to talk to him privately. Hell, some of these guys were really attractive. He didn’t understand why they didn’t have their own profile, but then again maybe they had moral issues with getting paid...which he found quite hilarious.

The customers had the option to have their own camera’s online so that they could be seen, or they could stay off camera and just watch the timed public show. After that was over, Dean would pick one cammed guy and do a private show for/with him. He smiled and waved to the room as questions and requests started flowing in. He responded to as many as he could but the chat was moving really fast.

 

By the time his public show was over he’d answered nearly thirty questions about himself, nothing too informative. No location details, or personal information was given because the last thing he needed was some asshole from the internet tracking him down and showing up at his door expecting something. He looked over the open cameras again. God knows why, because he knew immediately who he was picking… maybe he was just trying to fool himself into thinking he could resist. But fuck if those blue eyes weren’t enough to get him hard just thinking about turning them black with lust.

-

After he’d made his choice there were a few disgruntled complaints but, most of the guys figured it wouldn’t be them going into it. He double checked that CNovak_USF was okay with being chosen.. and continued onto his private room. He nervously shifted just a little, and raked his fingers through his hair one last time before he sent the invitation.

“Hey there.” Dean said with a huge smile and a small wave He hoped his nerves weren’t still showing.

“Hello…” Castiel said softly, pushing up his glasses a little nervously. He had no clue why D would ever choose him, he never asked questions or requested anything. Hearing D just talk and answering the others was enough for him. Castiel pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his fingers and chewed on his lip, both of his nervous ticks rearing up.

“You’re new? I haven’t seen you here before… I’d ask what brings you here but that’s just a whole new level of creepy.” Dean chuckled hoping it would lighten the mood just a bit, he had the feeling that the guy on the other end might even be as nervous as he was.

“Um...not really new actually…” Castiel breathed out a laugh and smiled shyly looking down at his hands for a second before meeting D’s eyes again, “I um...was kind of hiding a little bit.”

“Ahh!” he smiled, and licked his lips excited to share the secret. “So that’s why I haven’t seen you, knew I wouldn’t forget those blue eyes.” Dean quickly noticed that when he tried to flirt it didn’t seem as genuine, so he backed off a little. “So, what are you lookin for tonight?”

Castiel could feel his cheeks burning and he tried to calm down a bit, “C-Can I be honest with you?” he said running his fingers through his hair.

Dean was convinced this guy was either adorably fucking shy and gonna say something like he didn’t know what he wanted or that he’d never expected this… Or he was like a sex fiend and was gonna ask for something super freaky… his money was on the first one though… The shy act was way too genuine to be faked. “Sure man, honesty is the best policy.” he said with a small grin lighting his face.

“Do you...mind if we just talked for a bit?” Castiel asked biting hard on the inside of his cheek. He had no idea what happened once D left into the private chat room….maybe this wasn’t part of the deal? “I’d understand if you want to pick someone else instead…” he stammered.

“Nah man, I made the right choice… I’m good with talking. How about we start with a name. Not your actual name of course, but you got something I can call you?” Dean tried to reassure him, the guy looked scared shitless. He was pretty sure CNovak_USF had not done this before, or anything similar either.

“Y-you can call me Cas...just...not Cassie please? My brother calls me that and it’s annoying,” he smiled, feeling much more calm now that he knew D was ok with this kind of “session”.

“Sure thing Cas, and I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say older brother… they have a tendency to be a real pain in the ass. I’m sure my lil bro would agree.” He said with a small fond chuckle. He always kept his talk about Sam brief, never knowing who he might be talking to. “So what do you like to do for fun Cas?”

“Nothing too exciting,” Castiel laughed, biting his lip in thought. “I love to read...people say I have an obsession with studying...don’t know if I would actually call that fun though. Um...I...well...I have a passion for drawing,” he said turning scarlet. In fact, he had a notebook dedicated to just sketches of D….he glanced over at it and blushed even harder.

“I dunno, that sounds pretty exciting to me. I don’t have a lot of free time but when I can, it’s nice to curl up with a good book. Can’t say I’m with you on the studying though, I wasn’t really cut out for school and stuff. It’s awesome that you draw man… I’m good with my hands when motor oil, engines, and carburetors are involved… but I’ve never been artistic.” he chuckled taking a pause, hopefully not being too overenthusiastic. “What’s your favorite thing to draw? Are you a bowl of fruit guy, landscape guy, or oooh or do you draw nude models!” Dean smiled even brighter at his sudden brilliance.

Castiel made a small noise and knew his face was probably close to resembling a tomato right now, “I-I actually like to draw still life? There’s...been someone I’ve been drawing a lot lately…” He said and gave D a knowing look.

 

“Oh really? Anyone I know?” Dean tried to keep his voice steady but his nerves were ringing high in his ears. He never felt this way with a client, certainly not talking to one. It was mostly idle chit chat until they were ready for fun, but this almost seemed intimate and personal.

He took in a deep breath and pushed up his glasses before grabbing his notebook. Flipping through it he found his favorite...it was a close up of D, a huge grin on his face. He wished he could remember why he was smiling like that but it didn’t really matter. “Don’t...don’t laugh,” he said softly and turned it over so D could see it. It was in charcoal, his preferred way of drawing. But the eyes...those he filled in with colored pencils. It wasn’t an exact match for that fascinating green but...he had been happy with the end result.

“Fuck.” the word left his mouth before he could stop it. He was more than impressed at the pure talent that was shown on the page. It was nice that Cas wanted to draw him but the fact that he did it so well, was astonishing. “Man that’s … that’s awesome.. I don’t even know what to say...I’m flattered.” He smiled and maybe the red on his cheeks wasn’t just because his room felt a little warmer.

“I’m glad you like it….” he smiled brightly and looked down at the picture before putting it back on his desk. “I have more…” he said and blushed again, pressing his lips together to keep from talking too much.

“That’s really cool man, I .. uh.. I’ve never had anyone draw me before...well not that I know of. It feels pretty good, especially knowing it was done by someone with actual talent.” He let the smile play on his lips a little longer, as he tried to hide the blush climbing up his face even further.

-

Over the next couple months Dean found himself growing even more fond of Cas, they’d spent at least an hour talking once a week. It eventually even transitioned into more than just talking, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest sessions he’d ever had. Dean would have picked him every time but it wasn’t fair, and the guys didn’t complain as much when he offered to pick two every other night that he was online.

It was Thursday, so tonight he got Cas again. His body was nervous, he thought about asking for like … a Skype add or something… he felt bad taking Cas’ money when he was having such a good time, but he also didn’t want to pressure the guy into giving him any more personal information than he wanted. Things like Skype handles could be very informative not to mention the details on your account basically handing someone a key to your life. Dean was willing to share but he wasn’t sure his friend would feel comfortable with it.

Dean was already shirtless from the public chat, he clicked the invite and Castiel was staring back at him. Yeah.. life was pretty good no matter what, he’d had no complaints.  
-

“Hello D!” Castiel said brightly with an excited smile. He’d been anxious to speak with his...friend? He had no idea what to call this man anymore, but he felt closer to him than any of his other “friends”. They barely even talked to him anyway...and no one knew of these nightly chats.

‘Hey Cas, you look happy… How ya been babe?” He said returning the smile he’d received. Reaching over to pull a water bottle to his lips and taking a drink, he’d probably never have done that with anyone else. Just because… but with Cas he could always be himself.

“I’ve been good...I passed my test!” he said with a laugh. D had teased him about his worry over failing, even pouted that he was studying during one of their chats. “But...there is something else…” he said with a teasing grin.

“That’s so amazing babe! I knew you could do it. What else?” he asked.. unsure of what was coming but he could see the excitement practically beaming out of Cas’ face.

“I have a feeling you’re gonna tease me about this…” he laughed but didn’t turn as bright red as he had in the beginning of their friendship. He got up from his chair and disappeared from the camera for a few seconds. “Ok…so...I actually went to that...store,” he said biting his lip.

“That store?” he asked unsure of which talk Cas was referring to. For some reason having the gorgeous guy off screen only made Dean talk louder as if Cas would have a problem hearing him or something. It was kind of ridiculous but it was instinct.

Castiel stared at him and laughed shaking his head. He took in a deep breath and held up the box in his hand. The picture displaying an electric blue dildo. “That store.”

“Fuck!” Dean groaned at the thought of Cas going shopping in an adult toy store. His mouth was watering, he kinda hoped he’d get to see his friend play with it later. He shifted a little, trying to readjust himself. “You’re officially trying to kill me. I’m impressed baby, almost matches your eyes.

Castiel grinned wide watching D’s reaction, “I know. Thought you might like that aspect of it,” he said putting the box in his lap. He got comfortable again in his chair and started to open it off screen. Every once in a while he’d casually glance up and grin at D.

Dean’s mouth went dry as he heard the cardboard flaps open, he could tell by the grin on those gorgeous chapped lips that he was in for something very very good. He tried everything he could to not rub the growing bulge in his pants. He sat there rendered silent, and licking his lips.

“You ok over there D?” Castiel snickered, throwing the box over his shoulder. He made an obvious show of putting the bottle of lube on his desk in view of the camera.

Dean swallowed hard, his body on edge in excitement. His eyes went wide at the addition of lube and for someone who considered himself a professional, he was overwhelmed by all the desire and lust coursing through him. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. “Yeah, I’m .. uh .. I’m good.. whatchya doin’ over there babe?”

“Mmm, nothing really,” he said with a shrug. He turned on the vibrator and giggled when it tickled his hand. “What are you doin?” he asked turning it back off and putting it on the desk as well. As casually as he could he started to take off his pants, tossing them onto his bed. “Hold on,” he said and hurried to lock his door, letting him get an eyeful of the low hanging tight black briefs he had on.

Dean was practically foaming at the mouth, his hand instantly swept down on his hard cock through the denim covering. He moaned when he heard the faint vibration sound. “Damn baby, you’re killing me thinking about what you’re gonna do with that fucking toy.” Dean took in the view of Cas’ ass and promised himself he’d at least attempt to find out how it felt in person at some point.

“Oh I think you have a pretty good idea what I’m gonna do with it,” he grinned coming back closer to the desk, “I actually got it yesterday...been itching to play with it since...but thought you’d like to see it.” Castiel pulled off his college hoodie and stretched his arms up, knowing just how much D liked his hips.

Dean’s cock was now straining hard against the fabric holding it, he couldn’t take it any longer. He usually liked to wait for people to ask things of him. He figured that way nobody would get something they didn’t want.. but he wasn’t about to keep rubbing himself through his jeans. The denim was already starting to chafe against his sensitive skin. “Dammit Cas, got me so hard over here…” When he saw the blue eyes staring at the screen he stood up and pulled his unzipped jeans down exposing just how excited he was to get started.

“Mmm, that’s more like it. You always ask me what I want D...this time it’s your turn,” he growled out and bit his lip hard as he hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear.

“Oh God Cas, I … fuck I want everything… but I guess to start .. maybe just .. move in a bit… lemme see that gorgeous body up close?’ Dean bit his lip and took his seat, angling the camera back to focus on the full view. He kept his hands away from his aching dick hoping it would help him last a little longer.

“Better?” he asked after moving as close as his desk would allow. He turned his back to the camera and slowly started to pull his underwear down, stopping about halfway.

“Mmm yeah baby, that’s perfect… keep going.. wanna see that perfect ass. I’ve had dreams about fucking it for so long now, wake up rock hard every damn time.” Dean’s breath got heavy, his nerves rocketing through his body and the beat of his heart more rapid than it had been in a long time.

Castiel shuddered hard and pulled them until they could fall by themselves down his legs, he bent over to place his hands on his chair giving D a good look. “You have no idea how okay I’d be with that,” he moaned softly, reaching down to stroke his hard cock a few times before moving his hand further back to trace the crack of his ass.

“That’s it baby, get your fingers wet first… make it feel like my tongue sliding inside you, I wanna lick that tight hole baby, wanna taste you so bad.” Dean let his hand slide down his chest, still determined to not touch his dick. His skin even warmer as he took in the complete view of the gorgeous man on his screen.

Castiel whimpered loudly and looked over his shoulder as he sucked on his finger, making sure it was nice a wet before reaching back again. He tilted up his hips so D got a better view of the tip of his finger tracing his hole. “Like this?” he asked with an innocent smile.

“Oh fuck!” Dean’s cock twitched and he felt a rush of excitement wash over him. “Yeah just like that baby… now slide it in… want you to close your eyes and pretend its my tongue pushing inside you. Feel me lick around that hole trying to slick it up with my spit.” Dean’s fingers rubbed over his taut nipples and he moaned when he watched Cas’ finger break the barrier.

“D…” he moaned doing as he was told. He had fingered himself before so it didn’t burn much. But being ordered to do it, made it feel so much better. Slowly he slid his finger all the way inside and moaned, his body shuddering as he began to thrust it in an out of himself. “Can I add another one?” he asked.

“Aht, ah now baby, don’t force it… I don’t want you to hurt yourself sweetheart. No rush Cas, just take it easy and push around the sides. Let me see you finger that tight hole and get it ready for me.” Dean had to force himself not to let his hand stroll down, he’d decided he wouldn’t touch his cock until the vibrator was digging into that perfect ass.

“It feels so good D,” he moaned out, only sliding in the second finger when he was ready for it. His entire body jerked when he brushed his prostrate, crying out D’s name each time he would graze at it. He looked back at the camera, knowing his eyes were blown out and slid in a third finger slowly.

“Fuck Cas… look at me baby..When you slide that thick toy inside you.. I want to hear my full name sweetheart… you moan out for me.. you call me Dean.” his hands roamed down his sculpted stomach, still tempted with the idea of stroking his cock, denying himself the one thing he could actually have at the moment. It was so fucking worth it.

Castiel had to grip the base of his cock to keep from cumming too soon, he’d been dying to hear his friend’s real name for months now. He licked his dry lips and reached for the toy, making sure Dean could see him slicking it up with his lube. “God I want you to fuck me so bad,” he moaned and spread the excess lube along his hole, dipping his fingers in several times.

“That’s it Cas, get it nice and wet for me… make sure you can take that big cock… I’m not gonna touch myself till you get that inside you and scream for me baby..can’t wait to see you fuck yourself on that toy, mmm” Dean’s hand was placed flirtatiously low on his stomach… his fingers dipped in and sank down to his thighs. He pinched the skin to try to calm himself down.

He took in a deep breath and relaxed before pushing the toy into himself, letting out a shaky moan once the tip slid past his rim. “Oh God Dean,” He breathed out, sliding it in deeper. He bit his lip hard and started to pull it back out. “Fuck me Dean...please,” he whimpered thrusting it in a bit faster.

Dean grabbed his cock finally, feeling it pulse in his hand he stroked easy, he wanted to last … wanted it to last... forever. Hearing Cas say his name, and ask him to fuck him, it made the precum slide down the tip and over his fingers quickly. He grabbed the base and squeezed it tight with one hand and pushed his balls down with the other, hoping to prolong the insane amount of pleasure he felt. “Fuck, take my cock baby… take it… harder Cas, it’s nice and wet baby you can take it.. fuck yourself on my cock.” Dean moaned loudly into the microphone as his body shook.

“Dean!” He cried out and moved the toy faster, pausing only for a second to flip the switch for the vibrator. He nearly screamed when his body buzzed with waves upon waves of pleasure. “Fuck Dean!” he shouted, pushing his hips back in tandem with his hand. His vision was getting blurry as he got closer to his orgasm.

“Cum for me Cas…. come on baby, cum with me..” Dean released his hand that was holding back the pressure of orgasm and let himself feel everything. The blinding excitement rushed through every inch of his body and he savored the sight before him. He made sure he got to see every second of Cas’ show before he’d let himself release.

Castiel’s hand was almost a blur with how fast he was fucking himself with the toy, the image in his head making his gut clench tight. He wanted it so badly...wanted to feel Dean behind him, fucking him this hard, touching every inch of his body. “Dean!” he screamed out and came hard, nearly collapsing to the floor with how bad his legs were shaking. He blinked past the blurriness of his vision and turned his head to watch Dean.

“FUUUUCK CAS!” Dean screamed in a rough voice as the orgasm ripped through him, his cock flooding over his hand with the hot white cum. He pumped the last shot out, as his head fell back in the pleasure of the release.

“Oh wow,” he laughed softly licking his lips. He slowly pulled the toy out and put it on the towel he had on his bed, cleaning himself up before slipping into a clean pair of pjs. “You ok cowboy?” he chuckled at the complete of the sight of his completely debauched friend.

“Sheww…” Dean had barely began breathing even remotely normal again. His body lax with contentment or maybe it was happiness. “Yeah, .. mmm just give me a minute.” Dean’s body hummed after a particularly intense orgasm and it was still doing so at the moment, which made it hard for him to focus on conversation. He chuckled a little, and the bright smile plastered on his face didn’t sway a bit.

Castiel watched with a smile as Dean slowly came back to himself. “So I guess it’s safe to assume that you liked that?” Castiel couldn’t help laughing. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and reached out for his hoodie, his room getting a bit chilly again.

“Yeah sure, if like is a code word for I’ve never came so hard before.” Dean laughed… for a minute before the nerves reminded him of what he was planning to do. ‘Uh … Cas.. can I .. I mean. Fuck, okay listen. I’d love to talk to you.. ya know .. away from here.. and like whenever you’re not busy or whatever.. so if you wanna Skype or email or something.. I’d really like that.. but if you don't that’s cool too.. I know that things can be weird on the internet and stuff but I kinda feel like I know you, and I hate the thoughts of you paying for something that I’m getting so much out of. I just… thought maybe if you wanted… we could .. move this off the site.” Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever spent so much time saying the same thing, but his awkwardness was completely due to the fact that he’d never done anything like this before, work..his night work was separate from his life and this way … it might not be much longer.

Castiel’s mouth dropped open in shock and found himself nodding eagerly like the huge dork he was. “Yes! I’d love to talk with you on Skype...I never cared about the money part but...I definitely wouldn’t mind getting to talk to you more than once a week,” He grinned. “Did...did you want to meet on there now or...did you um...were you going to…” he asked his face turning a dark red. He knew damn well he wasn’t the only person Dean talked to and that sometimes he took more than one private chat.

Dean listened as he moved around the room, cleaned himself up, and dressed for bed. If it were anyone else he would have ended the chat first, but that just went to show exactly how important Cas was to him. “I’ll type my Skype handle in the chat and you can add me whenever you want. I uh.. I like talking to you Cas, I … I always kinda hated this part of my life.. I mean .. I hide this from everyone… not because I'm ashamed necessarily, just people look at you funny.. ya know? Anyway.. I uhm .. I’ve been thinking lately that I’m kinda grateful for it.. probably wouldn’t have met you otherwise..”

“Whatever the reason you got into this...I am grateful that I got to meet you. And as much as I hate to say this...even glad my brother dared me to click your chat room. Are you tired?” Castiel asked with a warm smile, the insides of his belly twisting. This was the part he hated the most...not being able to touch him. To snuggle up to him after they got to play. He buried it down well and hoped it never showed on his face.

“A little, but I’ll prolly be up another hour or so… gotta get ready for bed real quick but then I’ll sign on Skype. Unless … you’re too tired?” Dean asked. He figured Cas had an early schedule, which meant he’d probably be exhausted. Dean always hated their goodbyes though, dreaded them every Thursday night and longed for the next time he could talk to his Cas.

Castiel glanced over at the clock and winced….he’d could skip his first class...he had a perfect grade anyway. “No...I’m not tired. I’ll meet you there in a minute ok?” he said biting his lip.

“Yeah man, sounds great… I uh.. I’ll see you there.” Dean smiled even bigger and gave a wink before he logged off the chat room and forced himself up long enough to rush through his nightly routine. He sighed at how far this had gone, and how much of his heart was involved… but it was too late to do anything about it now.

Ten minutes later he was stretched out on his bed with the laptop beside him, signing into Skype.

Castiel Novak is requesting a video conference with you.

Dean immediately accepted and is locked back onto the gorgeous blue eyes he’d missed for the last ten minutes. Yeah okay so maybe he was a teenage girl… Sammy was gonna have a field day with this.

‘Hey babe, you ready for bed?” Dean asked moving the camera out further to show himself fully laying down.

“Hello Dean….um...yeah...I am. Can I ask you something?” Castiel asked his eyes huge and kind of staring at the information in Dean’s profile.

“Sure sweetheart, what’s up?” he answered a little concerned with the look on Cas’ face, but mostly still buzzing from the happiness.

“You live in California?” he practically squeaked out.

“Uh.. yeah? Why…. is that like… is that a problem?” Dean’s body began to cool off quickly, the shock and worry was almost like having a bucket of ice water poured over him.

“No….more like...fucking awesome. I live in California too!” he said with a huge grin.

“Oh my God! You gotta be kidding me… uhmm.. like.. if .. you know.. I mean if you don't mind.. where at in Cali? I’m in Palo Alto.” Dean said excitedly chewing on his cheek, he hoped that Cas was okay sharing and even more so that he was close by.

Castiel’s eyes got even wider and he was wiggling in his seat with excitement, “I’m in San Francisco...I live in the dorms at the USF. By the way, I got a complaint for being loud,” he laughed covering his face with his hands.

“Fuck babe, thats like what?… thirty minutes… less than that in my baby...wow… uh…” Dean’s nerves got the best of him, he was thinking about suggesting they meet up. Hell right now even.. but decided against it… Cas probably didn’t wanna actually like.. you know be with him or anything. The last thing he wanted was to make things more awkward.. Cas’ excitement was probably just shock or something. He chewed his jaw, and rubbed his neck.

Castiel bit his lip watching as Dean’s face dropped, “Can we meet?” he asked softly, holding his breath hoping that this wasn’t one sided.

The air flew from Dean’s mouth as he exhaled. “Fuck YES!” he said with a genuine and bright smile. He’d been so concerned that Cas didn’t want to see him. Knowing that he did, just spun his world back to good. “Yes baby, any time… whenever you want.. wherever you want. I’m there”

“You mean it? Anytime? Even tonight?” he grinned wide, mentally going over his schedule in his head. He’d totally be ok giving up his Friday classes, and a weekend of homework and studying to be with Dean.

“Yes! Whenever, and wherever baby… I can be there in less than twenty. I’d be in my pajamas but .. I’ll make it if you want.” Dean was already sitting up, the adrenaline racing through him.

“I honestly don’t care what the hell you’re wearing….just get here!” Castiel laughed, then gave him the address of his dorm building. “Do...do you want me to wait outside?” he asked nervously. He couldn’t believe this was going to actually happen...that he was going to meet this wonderful guy in the flesh.

“It’s up to you.. I can meet you at your door, or you can wait outside. We can stay there… we can come back here… or hell we can hit a diner. I don’t care, I just wanna see you baby.” Dean smiled and made sure to look up the directions before he left, there was no way in hell he was ever letting a GPS system get installed in his precious Impala despite what Sammy said.

“I’ll be outside. Dean….God I can’t wait for you to be here!” he laughed rubbing at his face. He pulled on his glasses and grabbed up his keys.

“On my way gorgeous, I’mma sign out now… see you soon Cas.” Dean said before closing the screen and practically running out the door. He clutched his keys and hurried to the Impala, his heart jumping out of his chest every step. He pushed the pedal down and raced against an imaginary clock to get there a fast and as safely as he could. It was less than fifteen minutes later that he pulled onto the campus road. Regretfully he had to slow down to look at the signs but when he found the one for Cas’ dorm he excitedly pulled into an empty space and leapt from the car.

“Hey Cas,” he said with the biggest grin he’d ever felt on his face.

“Hello Dean,” he replied with a shy smile before launching himself into Dean’s arms. He couldn’t help but cling onto him, taking in a deep breath of Dean’s cologne.

“Mmm, hey gorgeous..” He said again as he hugged Cas tightly, and kissed his forehead just a little. He’d been waiting so long for this he just couldn't refuse himself the small pleasure of ruffing his fingers through the untamed locks.

Castiel hummed softly when fingers ran through his hair. “Come on,” he said and took his hand, leading him into the building. They made their way up to his room and instantly attached himself to the other man once they were inside. “I can’t believe this is not a dream,” he laughed nuzzling his face against Dean's neck.

“Not a dream babe, you can pinch me if you want..” Dean said with a smile.. to be honest he was pretty damn shocked it wasn’t some sort of hallucination or something too. “I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this… God those eyes are even bluer in person. You’re gonna be the death of me sweetheart.”

“I hope not...haven’t even gotten to kiss you yet,” Castiel said with a shy smile, he slid his hands up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck.

“We should do something about that..” he replied under his breath as he moved their lips closer together. Dean’s hands pulled tightly around Cas’ waist and brought the smaller body flush against him.

Castiel moaned softly when their lips finally touched, pressing his body as close to Dean’s as he could. It was everything he imagined and so much more. His glasses were getting smashed between their faces, so he pulled away to toss them onto his computer chair.

Dean groaned when Cas sucked on his lip, and his back naturally arched up when he felt the nibble against it. His body was so tightly meshed with Cas’ he could feel the heat pooling in their groins. He bit back a moan and kept himself from rolling his hips. The last thing he wanted was for the guy he was crazy about, to think this was some sort of booty call.

He grinned against Dean’s lips and pulled back enough to look into his face. “Are you getting hard Dean?” he asked quirking up a brow.

“Not exactly like I can help it, you’re so friggin hot Cas… but I’ll uh… I’ll back off a bit.” he said shyly. Which was not at all part of his personality… but Cas was special, so maybe he needed to change a few things.

“Thanks...and you don’t need to back off Dean. If anything is too much I’ll tell you,” Castiel said with a smile, dragging him over to the bed and pushing him down on it. “But if you don’t want to do anything, I’m fine with that too,” He said moving to straddle his legs.

“It’s not that I don't want to… God do I want to.. I just… I need you to know some things first…” Dean bit his lip and tried to keep himself in check. He didn’t know when he turned into the guy who wanted to talk about his feelings before sex, but it was something exclusive to what he felt for Cas that’s for damn sure.

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, “What is it Dean?” he asked, his thumb tracing his jawline.

“I uh.. Fuck this is gonna sound girly as hell but.. I uh really like you.. I didn’t .. I mean I didn’t come here for this.. as nice as it is.. I’d like there to be something.. you know.. real between us. I wanna take you out, I wanna introduce you to my brother at some point… but most of all .. I just wanna know that you .. that you want that too… because I can’t be with you… and not be WITH you.. Does that even make sense?” He’d had no practice talking about his feelings.. so it came out cloudy at best but he hoped that Cas could understand him.

“Yes...it makes sense,” he said quietly, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. “I want all of that Dean...I want everything with you. I wouldn’t recommend meeting my brother though,” He laughed and bit his lip before hugging around Dean with his arms and legs. “I will warn you if you haven’t already noticed….I get clingy…”

“I’m not scared of your brother, and I really should thank the guy…” He answered with a small laugh. “ I don’t mind you being close to me Cas, as a matter of fact I’d encourage it… Doctor’s orders.” He said with a lascivious grin. He wrapped his arms tightly around his bedmate and bent his head to brush their lips together again, lightly and slowly licking his way inside.

Castiel shuddered and opened his mouth to allow Dean inside, his eyes fluttering closed as their tongues rolled together. Keeping their lips locked, Castiel moved back onto the bed so that he was lying down and Dean was on top of him. He groaned at the weight settling against him...it felt amazing.

Dean pulled off long enough to lift his shirt over his head, and dipped down until their mouths were back in action. He lowered himself from his knees and instead used his arms to hold him above Cas, rubbing their hips together in soft brushes. He sucked on the tip of Cas’ tongue and moaned loudly when his lover did the same.

Castiel’s hands trembled slightly as they traveled up Dean’s bare chest, his fingertips rolling his nipples. “Dean...help me get this off,” he panted slightly trying to yank his hoodie up.

Dean laughed a little at how adorable Cas was when he got flustered. He eased himself up on his knees again straddling the toned thighs beneath him and helped lift the thick sweatshirt over Cas’ head. Dean gasped when he saw the perfect view of hip bones sticking out over the waistband of Cas’ pajamas. They were even more gorgeous in person and now he could grab, lick, suck them like he’d dreamed about. “So gorgeous baby, so beautiful.”

His cheeks flushed at the compliments and he bit his lip, arching his back up a bit. “As are you...how come you never mentioned you had bowed legs?” Castiel grinned yanking Dean back down. He moaned softly at the press of Dean’s cock against his; he dragged his blunt nails slowly down his lover’s back.

“Not something I usually advertise, but I’m guessing it’s not a problem.. “ he smiled playfully at Cas’ eager attempts to speed things up. He slid down the gorgeous lithe body under him and licked and sucked his way across the perfectly sculpted hips. He bit back a groan before hooking his fingers under the offensive material covering what he wanted.

“Mmmm Dean,” he moaned lifting up his hips to help get them off. He grinned as he tried to pull Dean’s pants off with his toes. “You too mister,” He laughed biting his lip.

Dean joined in with a slight chuckle before pulling the cotton over his thighs and throwing them to the floor. He sucked a mark right beneath the protruding hip bone and bit against it as his left hand slowly slid up to Cas’ cock. “I’ve waited so long for this…. I have to taste you baby, gotta have you in my mouth.” Dean smiled watching the lust build in his lover’s eyes

“Nnngh, god yes Dean,” he groaned, his hips thrusting up into Dean’s hand. “C-Can you turn on my Mp3 player? I don’t want to get another complaint and...I get kinda loud,” Castiel laughed his breathing getting a bit heavier.

Dean full on laughed at that, not even hiding it. He backed off and stood naked as a jaybird in the middle of Cas’ dorm room looking for an Mp3 player. Finally, with a great deal of assistance he heard music flowing fairly loudly through the speakers. So he walked back over to the bed, and instead of climbing back in he pulled on Cas’ legs until he was at the edge and lowered himself to his knees.

Castiel giggled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, “Thank you Dean.” He moaned loudly at the first touch of his lover’s tongue on his aching cock.

Dean licked the roughest part of his tongue over the tip, he sucked lightly on the head and pumped it with his hand. His own cock excitedly bouncing against his stomach when he pushed down further and wrapped his mouth around it. His nails gently scratching against the tender skin of Cas’ thighs.

“Oh god,” he moaned and tried to keep his hips pinned to the bed but couldn’t help the little jerks. Pushing his head back against the bed his back arched high when Dean gave a powerful suck to his cock. “Dean!” he cried out.

Dean moved his hands to cup the soft rounds of flesh, and lifted Cas’ hips to his mouth, taking even more of the hot wet dick. He pushed his head down and sucked deep, trying to coax a hard orgasm out… he wanted Cas to fuck his throat and he was doing everything he could to give that impression, without backing off and saying it. He moaned around the head once it popped into his throat.

Castiel gasped loudly, his hips thrusting into that tight wet heat. His eyes rolling up into his head everytime he slipped into his throat. “Dean...I’m so close,” he whined his entire body shaking with the need to cum. He wanted this to last longer but Dean had one talented mouth, he didn’t stand a chance.

Dean jerked roughly against Cas’ ass pushing him even deeper, gagging over the head of his cock and still swallowing around it. He wanted to taste the hot cum in his mouth so badly he’d suck him dry if he had to. He could feel the precum leaking out and he needed more. Dean swiped his thumb over the slit of his own dick and got it wet before sliding it around Cas’ clenching hole.

“Yes! Dean!” He cried out, his hips bucking up wildly as he came hard down Dean’s throat, his fingers pulling at his hair. His vision completely whited out and he was still moaning a few moments later. “Fuck…I think my toes went numb,” he panted with a little laugh.

Dean sucked the last few drops out on his tongue so he could taste it, and he moaned loudly as he did. He smiled as he pulled completely off with a dirty pop. He stood up and leaned himself over the bed laying on his back beside Cas, his cock aching with need, but he gave the guy a few minutes to regroup… he knew exactly how good he was at giving head but he’d already held back as much as he could, if he stayed down there long enough to prep Cas, he’d never make it inside.

Castiel blinked a few times before rolling onto his side, his eyes widening at how hard Dean was. He licked his lips hungrily and leaned in to kiss him. “I want to ride you,” Cas groaned in his ear, nibbling at the lobe as his hand slid down Dean’s tummy to grip the base of his cock. He stroked him a few times, keeping it slow and teasing.

“Fuck baby, you keep doin that the rodeo will be over before you get a chance to ride… “ Dean said thrusting into the easy grip. He wanted so badly to feel Cas but he didn’t have unlimited stamina, and even though he’d gotten off earlier, a man could only take so much. “Prep yourself for me baby, I can’t last much longer.”

“Mmm, Dean. I’m already pretty stretched...won’t take long at all,” Castiel grinned bouncing off the bed to snatch up his lube from the desk. He playfully slapped Dean’s thigh and grinned when he finally moved to the middle of the bed. Crawling up he hovered over Dean’s body and slicked up three of his fingers. It didn’t take much time at all until he had all of them shoved deep inside. “Fuck Dean,” he moaned with a shudder, reaching down to stroke Dean’s straining cock to get him nice and slick.

“Yes, baby… Dammit Cas… feels so good sweetheart.” He watched as Cas slid down on the tip of his cock. His hands fisted the sheets, trying to keep himself still as he continued to feel the heat take more and more of him. He let out a long string of curses as Cas pushed himself down completely.

Castiel’s toes curled when he was finally seated on Dean’s cock. He could feel every inch of it pulsing inside of him, he couldn’t help the whine slipping his parted lips as his head tilted back. “Dean...God you’re so huge,” he breathed out, slowly rolling his hips before raising up and then back down.

Dean’s hands instinctively grabbed at the perfect hips and held him tightly as he began to move up and down. It took a few minutes but eventually Cas started moving faster and Dean’s body was on fire, everything was better and hotter than he’d ever dreamed. Cas’ hips were going in circles, taking as much of him in as he could. “Fuck, that’s it. Ride my cock Cas… feels so good to be inside you sweetheart. Mmmm. take it baby.” Dean’s words got more scrambled as he got closer to cumming but it felt so fucking amazing he couldn’t be expected to be coherent all the time.

He licked his lips and leaned back on his hands to roll his hips in a dirty grind, taking him in as deep as he could before clenching hard around him. “Mmm, I want to feel you cum inside me Dean,” he groaned out, tilting forward to push his hands against the bed on either side of Dean’s head. He rode Dean harder and faster, the sound of flesh hitting flesh almost louder than the music in the room.

“Ungh… Fuck Cas...not gonna last much longer…. “ Dean reached down to stroke his lover’s cock hoping to coax one more orgasm out of him. When he felt the tip leaking over his hand he stopped and grabbed the mesmerizing hips on top of him, causing Cas to still immediately. Dean thrust up into the tight hole squeezing him until he hit the magic button that made his parter jerk and grab at anything his hands could reach, clenching tightly as the pleasure raked over him. Dean thrust harder against it until they were both ready to pop, he encouraged his lover with words, hoping it would help him stay hard long enough to outlast him. “Mmm.. Damnit baby, so fucking perfect…. Cum for me cas, cum with me sweetheart…”

“Dean!” He cried out and slammed down on him hard, cumming white hot strips onto Dean’s chest. He was gasping with each breath he took in, clenching around him. He grinned as his lover cried out a moment later. He shuddered hard as Dean filled him. Licking his dry lips he looked down at Dean and grinned at the dopey smile on his face. “That felt amazing,” Castiel whispered leaning in to brush their lips together, snickering at the very lazy response he got from Dean.

“Mmm.. unh huh….” Dean tried to say things, wanted to say things.. but his mouth was as tired as his eyes, which were currently not wanting to reopen post orgasm. He felt the smile burned on his face and thought as long as Cas was around it probably wouldn't fade, honestly he didn’t want it to. He had enough strength left to curl an arm over Cas’ body and whisper goodnight before drifting off slightly.


End file.
